Ōbi's Rescue arc
The Ōbi's Rescue arc is the 15th story arc of the Fire Force manga series, with the forces of the Evangelist working their way through the Tokyo Empire: Company 8 find themselves getting ready to fight their own country in order to retrieve their jailed Captain, Akitaru Ōbi. Summary Following their assassination of Captain Hague, the White Clad move to reshape the Tokyo Empire. Company 1's lieutenants realise their enemies are becoming increasingly radical. After going to confession, Karim and Li discuss Rekka's betrayal and his unshaken belief in the Sun God being at the root of his true nature. Alongside Onyango and Captain Burns, the pair are summoned to a meeting with Raffles III. The Emperor tells his subjects that the empire must be truly united. As such he orders Company 1 to work with The White Clad as they step out the shadows. As Burns readies for a fight (realising that the young boy with them must be Shō Kusakabe) Haumea steps forward and uses her ability to read Burns' mind. Through monitoring his reactions, her speech his able to gain his interest by exploiting his curiosity and need to know the truth behind the Adolla. Through her abilities and the appearance of the Evangelist she is able to bring Burns to kneel without a struggle. As Company 8 feel confident they can finally bring the Fire Force together under one banner to uncover the truth behind Spontaneous Human Combustion, thanks to their alliance with Company 7 and the newfound cooperation from Haijima, Captain Obi goes to discuss this matter with The Fire Chief. Their meeting his cut short when the Tokyo Army march into the office and arrest Obi as a potential suspect. While Obi calmly tells the Chief to call Hinawa quickly, he is brought before the White Clad who are now working to control before the Church and the Military. This news reaches Hinawa and the rest of Company 8 rush to discuss it. Under the assumption that White Hood manipulations are all intended to bring The Fourth Pillar into their hands, the team have to quickly decide what to do as the Army will be coming to arrest them soon. With their only option being to fight against their own countrymen Hinawa tells his followers that joining in with his rescue attempt will be an attack of treason. Regardless of the risks, every member of Company 8 decide that they will fight for their captain. Viktor Licht spells out that Companies 1 and 2 cannot be relied on anymore. But despite his untrustworthy nature, Licht tells his allies that he will work with them regardless of their opponents because cooperating is bringing him closer to the truth. Company 8 prepare to fight their next opponent: the entire Tokyo Empire. With the media decrying Special Fire Force Company 8 for kidnapping Shinra for his Adolla Brust, allies in the other Companies realise the situation is changing. Ogun realises something is happening, Princess Hibana is asked by Conehead to not help Company 8 and Benimaru believes that the enemy is moving in from all sides. Company 8 manage to avoid the army and find their Matchbox but quickly find themsleves overwhelmed by being wanted criminals. All except Viktor, who finally admits to working outside the law and calls in another outlaw for help.